


I Need You

by aph_aleks



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Bottom!Paul, George fucks Paul against the wall, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 08:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_aleks/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: George and Paul try not to get caught.





	I Need You

George and Paul were walking out of the studio to get to the car, the small corridor _just_ small enough for them to walk behind one another.

 

Paul shivered as he felt George’s hand on his back, gently pushing him forward in an attempt to get him to move quicker, almost stepping on the back of his shoes in the process.

 

“Quit pushing me!” Paul hissed and spun around, trying to get George in front of him so that he could walk behind him and _not get fucking pushed,_ but George would not budge. Instead, he stopped completely and crossed his arms. Paul stared at him with an annoyed expression, “Come ‘ead, Georgie.”

 

Still, George did not move, his mouth opening as he thought about what to say next, so many thoughts and ideas running through his head. Suddenly, he smirked and looked Paul right in the eyes, “Have you forgotten your place, Paul?” These words always had a certain impact on the both of them - they pushed Paul into a mindset in which he was completely at George’s demands and completely at his mercy, practically belonging to him - and they both loved it.

 

George loved the control, he loved that he could make Paul feel all these different things at once, the love, the burning desire to please - at these times, Paul was really his.

 

Not John’s, not Ringo’s, not Jane’s - his.

 

Paul twitched a little and shook his head, “No, Sir,” He said softly, allowing George to carry on walking behind him, touching the small of his back gently as they walked again, urging him to walk faster. Paul could feel George’s hand slowly moving further down his back, causing him to shiver as his hand lowered - the older feeling slightly dizzy now, as all he could think is _George George George George-_

 

And then George grabbed his arse suddenly, making Paul whimper as he’s stopped in his tracks.

 

George’s arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled Paul closer, so that his clothed cock was pressed right up against Paul’s _sweet_ arse - his hands rubbed at his thighs gently, “Baby, I want to fuck you right here,” He thrusted forward for emphasis, making Paul whimper once again, “Right here, against the wall.” He paused, “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

 

“Please, Sir,” Came Paul’s response, sounding desperate and slightly nervous - his voice trembled with need… and a little something else. It was fear.

 

“What if we get seen? Eppy will murder us.”

 

“It’ll be fine, baby, just,” George turned Paul around and pushed him up against the wall, “Be quiet.” Paul nodded obediently and rubbed their clothed dicks together, moaning at the friction it caused. The _delightful_ friction. Their lips met suddenly, electric coursing through the two of them as their lips moved together in sync, almost as if they were made for one another - they fit perfectly. Paul’s curvy body felt perfect against George’s slender frame as they continued to grind against one another, using all their willpower not to make certain noises that would alert others of their… activities.

 

George knew that if John found out, he’d be _dead._ John would literally kill him. But, he can’t stay away from his Macca, now can he? Paul was everything to him. Nothing could keep him away from Paul - they’d been friends since forever, lovers for years (and George was pretty sure he was in love with him) and soulmates for longer. George had seen his bandmates fucking Paul before, hell, he’d seen _Brian_ fucking Paul, even Stuart, and they hated one another - but, the younger knew that what Paul had with the others meant nothing, it was just sex. Just pleasure. What George and Paul had was so much more, so much stronger, _meant something._

 

“Are you going to be a good boy and be quiet?” George bit down on Paul’s shoulder and the older shuddered in pleasure, “Hm?”

 

Paul nodded and buried his face in George’s neck as the younger grabbed his arse again, squeezing softly - he could feel the desperation from George’s hands. He could tell that the younger just wanted to get on with it and _fuck him,_ but they had to be cautious, quiet and ready to leave if they had to. If they got caught.

 

Paul whimpered when George’s hands left his arse to unbutton his trousers, pushing them down his legs in one fluid motion - they pooled around his feet, and along with his shoes, Paul kicked them off. George’s trousers and shoes were next, the two men’s clothing strewn out across the small hallway’s floor.

 

The older gasped as his boxers were pulled off, the cold air hitting his flushed, erect dick as it sprung free of those fabric… those fabric cock-blockers! Literally! George removed his own boxers before taking a hold of Paul and stroking him teasingly, _slowly,_ until he was fully-hard and very, very needy - needy Paul was the best Paul. He would beg, and whimper, and moan, and it was always _so fucking hot._

 

George pushed Paul against the wall once more and spread his thighs, hoisting him up around his waist - “ _Fuck,_ you’re hot, baby,” The words spilled from George’s lips, dripping with lust - and Paul whimpered once again.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

He could feel a lubed finger circle his hole before pushing in, emitting a short noise of discomfort from him - he knew he’d get used to it pretty quickly, as he usually did. And yes, soon enough, a second finger was entering him, and this time it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt _amazing -_ he needed _more._ He moaned and pushed down against George’s fingers, which were now thrusting in and out of his steadily, “Please, Sir,” He whimpered, “More.” George began sucking on his neck, leaving red marks everywhere he could, sinking his teeth into the most sensitive parts of the other’s neck.

 

“When did you get this lube?” Paul stuttered breathily.

 

“It was in my pocket. Figured we’d need it.”

 

A third finger pushed in of him. George’s fingers thrusted, twisted and curled inside of him, causing a string of loud moans to leave his lips as he was fucked (it still wasn’t as good as George’s cock, obviously, but this was only the beginning) and opened up.

 

The younger curled his fingers once more and Paul almost yelled as they hit his prostate dead-on, a wave of intense pleasure washing over him. He tightened his legs around George’s waist as the younger used the hand that he was holding him up with to cover Paul’s mouth, “I told you to be quiet.”

 

Paul nodded obediently.

 

“Good boy,” Came the younger’s reply.

 

When George thought that Paul was ready enough, he pulled his fingers out of Paul’s arse and wiped them on his shirt, which was still on.

 

Paul whined as he felt the emptiness inside him - the feeling of nothing there was a terrible feeling, especially after he’d been full of George’s fingers and-

 

_oh._

 

Paul felt something bigger slide inside him with much ease, and he threw his head back against the wall, trying not to make a sound. He wanted to moan, whimper, scream, beg for George to move but he couldn’t. George had told him not to make a noise, and so he obeyed and made no noise.

 

George watched as Paul breathed heavily, head against the wall as pleasure coursed through him - he looked both cute and hot at the same time (only something Paul could manage) and George had no idea how he hadn’t come just from looking at him.

 

He began to move his hips, shallowly moving in and out of Paul, who was desperately trying not to moan, and almost failing but stopping himself.

 

The younger’s thrusts suddenly picked up in speed and soon he was erratically snapping his hips up, making Paul bounce with each thrust and cover his mouth - “Please, Sir. Please, harder,” The older whined out loudly, arching his back and clenching around George.

 

George groaned at the feeling of Paul tightening around him - “If you insist, baby.”

 

The younger held onto Paul’s hips and pulled out fully, before plunging back inside Paul once again, emitting a long, deep moan from the older as he was filled more than before. With each and every thrust, George’s dick hit his prostate, and Paul completely gave up on being quiet. Consequences? Who cares. Paul couldn’t think properly as only one word swirled around in his head - _more._

 

He wanted _more._ He wanted to come.

 

The older’s moans were starting to become high-pitched whining noises, louder as he got closer to his climax, the one thing he so desperately needed at that moment.

 

And then, without his dick even being touched, he came in hot white spurts all over their clothes. And then, _and then,_ he remembered. He wasn’t allowed to come without George’s permission. He just did come.

 

“I didn’t say you could come, did I?”

 

Paul shook his head and then held onto George’s shoulders as the younger suddenly began even more violently thrusting, chasing after his own release desperately.

 

He purposely hit Paul’s prostate, knowing that he’d be very sensitive there since he’d just come, and it was true - the older whimpered loudly and covered his mouth, hating that George would do that to him. He knew, the smug grin on his face showed it. He knew what he was doing, and that’s what Paul hated.

 

George came deep inside of Paul, filling him with come and then pulling out.

 

The older could feel it dripping out of him, and he tried to wipe if off, but knew that it wouldn’t come out that easily.

 

“Fuck you, George,” Paul grumbled and put his clothes back on, feeling uncomfortable for obvious reasons.

 

“I was only going to spank you five times but for that, I’ll make it ten.” George retorted before making his way to the exit, leaving Paul stood in the hall, looking dishevelled and like he wanted to curse George for all eternity.

 

-

 

[my tumblr](https://bittermacca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
